


kissing him is a one-time thing

by Little Giant (Destini)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Year Swap, First Year!Kageyama, Fluff, Gen, KageHina - Freeform, Kissing Lessons, M/M, Mild Language, Platonic Kissing, Third Year!Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destini/pseuds/Little%20Giant
Summary: Third Year!Hinata is the senpai to the ever-eclectic, eccentric, entirely erratic Kageyama, who cannotpossiblymean what he thinks he means when he asks him for kissing lessons."I'm sorry,what?"Inspired directly by this beautifulKagehina art by @Wafkyunn99.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	kissing him is a one-time thing

**Author's Note:**

> Saw some art and went feral please check it out, sorry it's so short!

**Mentioned characters:**

1st years ↔ Kageyama (Setter) ↔ Yamaguchi (Pinch Server)

3rd years ↔ Sugawara (C, Setter) ↔ Tsukishima (V.C., Middle Blocker) ↔ Hinata (Wing Spiker) ↔ Yachi (Manager)

Hinata’s been called a lot of things by his juniors: _Sunshine Boy, Stamina God, Friendly_ …

The most startling one has always been _senpai_.

He’s not the captain or the vice-captain of the Karasuno Volleyball Team, never has been, but he always has the distinct feeling of being watched and he’s always being asked for advice. Hinata doesn’t feel especially qualified, but he does it anyway.

It doesn’t surprise him when Kageyama, the genius first-year setter who has thrown Karasuno into chaos along with his fellow newcomers, stomps up to him right before practice begins. They’re always the first and always early, a welcome change from when he’d practice his routines alone. He chuckles to himself, wondering what politely worded insult or awkward request Kageyama will ask this time.

“Hinata-senpai!”

Oh boy, looks like it’ll be an awkward request. He doesn’t serve the volleyball, just bounces it one more time before tucking it under his arm and waiting.

“Hello, Tobio-kun. What can I do for you?”

Kageyama bows, startling Hinata, before straightening up and staring at him with flushed cheeks.

“Is something wrong?” he asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

“P-please teach me how to kiss!”

The ball drops.

“I’m sorry, _what_?”

“Please teach me how to—!”

“No! No, I got that, I just, ha,” Hinata laughs because it’s the only thing his body can think to do with this bizarre turn of events. Kageyama just asked for kissing lessons from his senpai. Kageyama of all people, who has never requested anything of him that has not related to volleyball. Maybe Tsukishima told him something ridiculous, like if he learned to kiss that his mouth will move faster for calling out plays in a match.

He’s told Tsukishima a million times to stop teasing the gullible first years. Why are the captain and vice-captain two people who should, arguably, not be in charge of maintaining peace and order?

Kageyama picks the ball off the ground and twists it in his hands, still staring at him as he waits for an answer.

Hinata sighs. “Tobio-kun… why are you asking something like that? Did Tsukki put you up to this?”

He shakes his head vehemently, the familiar scowl back on his face. “No! _No_ ,” and Hinata is now convinced more than ever that it’s not true, “This is all me. He and Yamaguchi-san didn’t make fun of me for not kissing anyone!”

It’s bad enough that Tsukishima, 3rd year vice-captain, is teasing Kageyama, but now another first year has joined him? He will have to beg Sugawara to pretend he doesn’t find it hilarious and talk to them both.

“It’s—quite alright if you haven’t—”

“I _have_!”

“—of course, of course, not that you _haven’t,_ it’s just… Why me?”

Kageyama flushes deeper. “B-because… you have, haven’t you? And I trust you to teach me! And… to not tell anyone…”

He looks so desperate that Hinata actually feels pity for him. But Kageyama also trusts him this much that Hinata doesn’t feel like he can refuse him either. This is the worst.

It’s about 20 minutes until other people show up for practice.

Hinata battles within himself about the right thing to do. Is it so wrong to teach your junior, your teammate and starting setter, how to kiss on the very court you need the most concentration on?

Probably.

But Hinata is full of poor decisions. Suddenly, Sugawara and Tsukishima being captains instead of him doesn’t seem that unjust. All three of them are chaotic and irresponsible, only encapsulated by their trusted, but frantic and paranoid manager.

“Are you sure about this?” Hinata says, taking a step closer and gently pulling the ball out of Kageyama’s hands.

He nods, eyes sparkling. “Yes! Please teach me, senpai!”

“Alright… b-but this is a one-time thing okay? I don’t want you going around thinking it’s normal to ask people for kissing lessons.”

“I understand. Yes, sir.”

He says it so formally that Hinata can only sigh. Kageyama’s really polite when he wants something (off the court).

Hinata tucks the ball under his arm again and gently lifts the other, going slow and watching Kageyama’s expression for discomfort.

But he doesn’t flinch away, watching with wide, curious eyes like he always does when Hinata bestows some ‘wisdom’ upon him, even though Kageyama is better at volleyball than him.

His hand curls around the softest part of his cheek and they lock gazes. Ah jeez, he’s blushing too now. Hinata hasn’t thought about the implications of kissing his kouhai on the lips.

“The important thing about kissing is confidence,” he explains. “It’s a shared experience. You’re supposed to, uh, enjoy each other. Feel.”

Is he bullshitting? He doesn’t know. It sounds right. It’s what he personally believes, anyway.

“Understood.” Kageyama sounds small, which is so unlike him that Hinata pauses.

“So, when you kiss someone, only feel and think about them. They can tell when you’re not.”

“Okay. Yes, sir.”

“Jeez, stop calling me sir, it’s making this even more awkward.”

“Sorry.”

Hinata laughs lightly, exasperated. “It’s okay. Now, close your eyes?”

Kageyama screws his eyes shut as if he’s avoiding getting water in them. He laughs again as he leans in, his own eyes open even when his lips find Kageyama’s.

He’s stiff and awkward, forgetting he’s supposed to be kissing back for a few seconds, fumbling to find Hinata’s own relaxed rhythm.

But finally, he does, shaky breath fanning his face and his scrunched eyelids smoothing out the longer it goes on. The hand on his cheek pulls him even closer, pressing his lips harder and hungrier against Kageyama for reasons he doesn’t really know. But this is a proper kiss, one Kageyama should know about. He reciprocates immediately, melting into it, much easier than the slow ones he started with.

Hinata thinks, maybe, that Kageyama has kissed someone before—but not like this, not with want. But reason catches up with him. He shouldn’t extend too much want on Kageyama.

He quickly drops his hand and pulls away, watching his kouhai blink his eyes open and pant. He’s way too cute and flustered and Hinata tries not to laugh again so he doesn’t accidentally offend him.

“How was I, Tobio?” he says, a light tease in his tone.

“S’wasgood. I-I mean—”

Hinata fails to be considerate enough _not_ to burst out laughing. “Oh? Yeah? _S’wasgood_?”

Kageyama flushes harder, probably angry and embarrassed all at once. “S-stop! That’s not what I meant!”

“S’wasgood, it’s fine!”

“Arrghh!” Kageyama yells, rushing to the ball cart and angrily taking out one. “Thank you! Let’s—practice spikes!”

And just like that, a blushing Kageyama returns to the court where he belongs. Hinata watches him bounce and serve a ball, a little off as he works to settle himself again.

It’s about 5 minutes until the others show up, and Hinata spends it running around practicing hitting Kageyama’s sets in minus tempo, reminding himself this weird event was just Kageyama being Kageyama, that he should speak to Suga and Tsukki when they arrive, and that, more importantly, kissing him was a one-time thing.


End file.
